Two's Company
by R-Chan Aka Rwar-Chan XD
Summary: Whilst on one of 'those' jobs, Rikuou finds an unconcious young man close to death and brings him back to the Green Drugstore, much to Kazahaya's dismay...


And we're finally onto my more recent fiction! XD I wrote this one last summer. Can't remember how the idea came about... Guess I just wanted to introduce a competition to the Rikuou/Kazahaya relationship. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Oi"

No reply.

"Oi, Rikuou"

Silence.

"Where the hell are you, you jerk"

Kazahaya huffed, kicking irritably at a lump of charcoal. So much for needing him on this job... It was a little unnerving to be left alone in this place... A big, empty factory that must have burnt down years ago now... somewhat unsafe looking... completely deserted save for a few rats that ran into his path every now and then... the scratchy, squeaking sound of their little claws on the collapsed metal frames... Creepy...

He sighed again. He had had no luck so far in finding the 'item'... It would have helped if he had some idea of what he was looking for. Kakei had simply given them a drawing of a symbol and said to bring back any item that had it on... Which was currently easier said than done. Rikuou had suggested they split up and search different areas to save time, which Kazahaya was, of course, all up for... until...

He had gotten lost.

"Great..." he muttered, wrapping his arms around himself.

How the hell was he supposed to find anything in this place, anyway? It was kind of dark with the only source of light being from the broken windows, many of which had been boarded up... And he didn't really like the idea of rooting through the piles of charcoal, broken glass and dead rats to find whatever it was...

And the smell was... vile... strong and vile...

"Stupid Rikuou..."

He had better be having just as bad a time... That jerk... suggesting they search separately... He had probably ran off on purpose, leaving Kazahaya lost as one of his very unfunny jokes.

The lighter haired boy tutted, checking his watch. Kakei had mentioned that they had until 6pm to find the item in question... and if they didn't find it by that time, to come back for the day...

It was currently 5:45pm.

"Fine." Kazahaya grumbled. If Rikuou was just going to wonder off without him, then he would go back on his own.

The only problem was...

He couldn't quite remember the way out...

-

Rikuou, meanwhile, was investigating the third floor of the derelict building.

He really wasn't happy about having to spend the last 5 hours searching the place, but, as usual, Kazahaya had been in one of his good moods and was far too happy to think about the consequences before accepting any opportunity to earn extra wages...

Idiot...

That guy would be hopeless if he wasn't there to look out for him...

From the first time he had found him laying half frozen, utterly helpless as the masses of people walked on by... ignoring him... He had known that brat wouldn't stand a chance without someone to protect him... And it just so happened that that 'someone' was him... Even if he wasn't always shown appreciation for it, getting to tease and annoy the guy was just as good...

But when he rushed into these things without a second thought... Oh, he was just asking for trouble...

He had to learn sooner or later... Although in this kind of work, 'later' really wasn't the best of options...

The darker haired boy sighed, checking his watch: 5:50pm... Best to retire for the day...

"nn..."

Rikuou blinked, halting. Had he... just heard someone...?

Silence...

He winced. He was certain he had heard someone just now... Probably just the rats... He gave the room one last glance before heading back over to the corridor.

"mnnn..."

_Someone...?_

"Oi...? Is that you, idiot"

No reply...

Rikuou glowered over at a collapsed piled of burnt up crates... That seemed to be where the sound had come from... A slightly bemused expression crossed his face. What had that guy done now?

The soft moaning came again...

"mmnn..."

"Oi..." Rikuou sighed, walking over with his arms crossed. That guy...impossible...just... impossible... "What? hit you head or something..."

Silence . He glowered, looking over the crates...

When a shocked gasp escaped his lips...

-

"Ah, welcome back Kudou-kun..." Kakei beamed as the smaller boy entered the shop in somewhat lower spirits than when he had left.

"Yeah..."

"Hm...? Where's Rikuou"

"I don't know and don't care." Kazahaya muttered, hands stuck in the pockets of his jeans.

"Oh, you two didn't have another one of your 'falling outs' did you"

"The bastard left me to get lost..."

The shop's owner shook his head with a small smile "oh well...I'm sure he'll be back soon..."

"huh..."

Kazahaya turned his head sharply, an annoyed pout on his lips. Like he wanted to be anywhere near him right now... Anywhere near him EVER was bad enough... Living with him... working with him... Ugh, it was too much!

"No hurry..." He grumbled, pulling on his apron.

"What was that BOY"

"Wa! Sa...Saiga-san, please... let go of me..."

"Hahahaha..."

"um..." The smaller boy sweat dropped, trying to edge away without much success.

"Ah! Welcome back Rikuou"

"Kch..." Kazahaya growled. He was so going to give him hell for what'd happened"OI YOU JERK! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOIN-huh"

Rikuou stood at the shop's entrance, Rikuou as ever... same cold air about him... but... with someone slung over one shoulder...

Kazahaya blinked, words suddenly softening in surprise"Oi, who's that"

"I found him unconscious in the factory... Under a pile of crates..."

"Heh..."

The shop's owner beamed, tilting his head"Oh Rikuou... You really must stop bringing back these strays..."

"Yeah Riku-HEY"

"Hahahaha..! Rikuou and his 'pets'" Saiga laughed from by the till.

"OI! WHO'S A 'PET'"

"If you're quite finished..." The taller boy sighed"This guy's pretty badly injured... I think he might need bandaging up..."

"Yes, yes, of course..." Kakei put his hands in his pockets"Why don't you put him to bed so we can tend to him"

"Okay..."

"Kudou-kun, you look after the shop, okay"

"H...huh" Kazahaya (who had calmed down now) blinked again as Rikuou just walked away without a word, Kakei following "O...oi.."

"What's up" Came Saiga's usual up-beat tone.

"He... He didn't... even look at me..."

"Huh"

"He... HE IGNORED ME! BASTARD" Kazahaya roared, clenching his fists with rage"ITS BAD ENOUGH THAT HE LEAVES ME TO GET LOST, BUT NOT EVEN ACKNOWLEDGING MY EXISTANCE"

The man in shades went to laugh when the smaller boy turned to shoot a glare that screamed 'YOU JUST DARE'...

"..." Kazahaya turned away, sighing irritably"Kch...that bastard..."

-

"... Looks like he's suffered a blow to the head... He might have concussion..."

"..." Rikuou tilted his head a little, observing the guy he had saved with a pensive expression.

"He looks quite young, don't you think? Couldn't be much older than you and Kudou-kun..." the shop's owner smiled slightly"infact... he does look a little like Kudou-kun... but that isn't important...is it..."

"Huh..."

Kakei beamed, standing. "Well then... just like with Kudou-kun, I'll leave him completely in your hands..."

"Don't say it like that..." the taller boy glared.

"Heh..."

"mnnn..." the boy stirred, flinching.

"Oh, I think he's waking up..."

-

Kazahaya was still being restless. The shop was deserted, and Saiga had wondered off for one of his naps... And having nothing to do wasn't helping his bad mood.

Just who the hell was that guy anyway? Rikuou bringing him back like that without even a second thought (no doubt)... he... he could be a thief or something... and that jerk just let him into their room-

He paused in his line of thought, suddenly realising... couldn't that have been true of him as well...? perhaps... perhaps that guy was homeless too, seeking out refuge in the abandoned factory... hmm...

He crossed his arms thoughtfully, about to continue his one sided discussion when Kakei remerged from upstairs.

"Um...Kakei-san..."

The shop's owner gave a sympathetic sigh"Well, our guest has woken up..."

"Ah..." Kazahaya blinked"Is he okay...? I mean... he's not too badly hurt"

"Oh no, he's fine... that is... considering the circumstances..."

"Huh...? What do you mean..."

"It would seem..." Kakei smiled a little"This young man has amnesia..."

"... WHAT"

-

Kazahaya rushed up the stairs to his room.

Amnesia? Man, that must be scary... waking up not knowing who you are, let alone where you are... And having to face that with that insensitive bastard? He would have to save him.

He sighed, pushing open the door. "Ano...Hello"

The lighter haired boy closed the door behind him, venturing in further before halting. "Ah..."

Sitting up in bed (Rikuou's bed mind you) was a young boy no older than himself with shortish brown hair and sad brown eyes, hungrily eating a bowl of miso soup when he suddenly became aware of the new arrival, pausing"um..."

"Ah..." the lighter haired boy gave a bright smile, rubbing the back of his neck"H-Hi! my name's Kudou Kazahaya... I live here too..."

The boy blinked once, unsure of what to make of him"hello..."

"Uh..." The lighter haired boy blinked"um... Aren't those... my t-shirt and jeans..."

"Ohh, Kakei-san said I could wear them because we're the same size... I'm sorry..."

"Well... yeah, sure... its fine..." (even if it was his favourite t-shirt and jeans).

"Oi..."

Kazahaya winced at the sound of the taller boy's voice, turning to find him in the kitchen. "Oh..." He pouted slightly, turning away"So... You can see me now, _huh_"

Rikuou looked confused and exasperated "What the hell are you talking about"

"I feel sorry for you..." The smaller boy sighed, collapsing on the chair next to the bed.

"Um...wh...why's that..."

"You have to put up with this guy after what you've been through..."

"Shut up..."

"NO."

The brown eyed boy blinked, cocking his head innocently"You two live together, huh"

"NOT out of choice..."

"Oh..."

Rikuou sighed, walking over"finished..."

"YOU LEFT ME TO GET LOST"

"Keep it down..."

"Um... excuse me..."

"Yeah"

The boy held up his empty bowl"...can I have some more miso soup please..."

"Yeah, sure..." The darker haired boy gave a teasing smirk at Kazahaya before returning to the kitchen.

"JERK...Ah, so..." the smaller boy smiled a little in embarrassment"You... can't remember anything..."

The brown eyed boy shook his head sadly"no... That man... um... Kakei-san said I must've hit my head pretty hard or something..." He bowed his head, a small smile on his lips"It was really lucky that Rikuou found me..."

"Ah..." Kazahaya sweat dropped.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." The boy blushed"I-I called him by his first name, didn't I..."

"Its okay..." Rikuou sighed, handing him another bowl of miso soup"Everyone else does..."

"Oh...? Even Kudou-san..."

"Oi, oi! You don't have to use 'san'..." the smaller boy laughed before shooting an annoyed glare at Rikuou"...some people don't even call me by my name at all..."

"You're one to talk..."

"Um..."

"Ah! that's a point, what should we call you..."

The brown eyed boy bowed his head shyly"I don't mind..."

"Well you certainly seem to like miso soup..." Rikuou smiled"...how about 'Miso'..."

"Miso..." the boy repeated slowly before a bright smile appeared on his face"...Un! I like it..."

Kazahaya looked dumbfounded. Rikuou... could smile like that...? Why'd he never seen him smile like that before?

"I'll be called Miso... Thankyou Rikuou..."

"You're welcome."

Rikuou's kindly smile... that guy... who'd always teased him... smiling... sincerely...? Kazahaya clenched his fists in frustration, face remaining somewhat out of it.

He really didn't like the way he was feeling.

"So, you'll be staying in my bed."

"HUH" his eyes suddenly widened at the taller boy's words.

"Really? Is that really okay" The newly named Miso looked guilty"I don't want to be any trouble..."

"Its fine."

"But where will you sleep"

"I'm sure I can find a spare futon somewhere..."

Miso smiled sweetly"You're so kind Rikuou..."

"O-oi..." the lighter haired boy murmured, annoyed at the sudden atmosphere suggesting he was unwanted.

"What"

"... Huh.." Kazahaya jumped to his feet, walking off in a huff.

"um...? What's up with him"

"..." Rikuou sighed, closing his eyes"...god knows..."

-

That night...

Kazahaya tossed and turned, unable to sleep. He just couldn't loose the feeling from earlier, and it was really starting to bother him.

How could Rikuou act so nice to one person then not to another? Well... When Kazahaya had awoken, Kakei had said that it was Rikuou who had saved him, gesturing to the moody jerk who stood nearby... And he had acted cold towards him ever since... So how come this 'Miso' guy was being treated better? If Rikuou had been like that with him, perhaps their whole living / working together arrangement would have been a hell of a lot more tolerable... Or maybe... was it because he had amnesia? Yeah... okay, that was it... He was only being nicer because this guy was more vulnerable, not because he liked him better or anythi-

"...Ah..." Kazahaya's eyes flicked open, surprised.

Wh...WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING? Ugh, ever since he'd gotten back from that job at the all boys school, he just couldn't think the same way! Why were there always people like that to confuse him?

So... so what if Rikuou did like that guy better? It was just... the principal of the whole thing! Treating someone better than him... it wasn't fair.

He should be nicer to him every once in a while too y'know...

Jerk...

-

Across the room, Miso stirred, eyes opening sleepily before he slowly pushed himself up, leaning on one elbow.

"..." a small smile formed on his lips as he observed the sleeping Rikuou a short distance away, tapping his fingers lightly on the pillow"Rikuou..." he whispered, eyes sharpening"...'Rikuou and Miso'... Doesn't that sound nice..."

He gave a quiet laugh before shifting his gaze over to the curtain leading to Kazahaya's half of the room, smile widening"... But then... Kudou-san... I'll have to do something about you, won't I..."

The lighter haired boy moaned in his sleep...

"That... jerk..."

-

The next day...

"Hahahaha..."

"Haaaa..." Kazahaya flinched, stirring.

"Ne, Rikuou...! You're such a good cook..."

"Thanks..."

"...whaaa..." The lighter haired boy's eyes opened hazily. People... talking...? Who...? Rikuou and...and... "Ah..." He quickly sat up, somewhat disorientated before turning to find Rikuou sat reading the newspaper as Miso sat beside him, talking brightly and eating (as could have been guessed) a bowl of miso soup. The lighter haired boy blinked twice, confused before scowling"kch...! OI"

"Hm"

"Huh? Oh! Goodmorning Kudou..."

"Ah...yeah, goodmorning Miso..." Kazahaya turned his gaze to Rikuou who was watching him with a slightly disinterested expression"YOU...You could've woken me up for breakfast"

"What" The darker haired boy looked exasperated"...I thought you hated it when I woke you up...? Anyway, I asked Miso to..."

"Heh"

"Oh! I'm sorry! You just seemed to be sleeping so peacefully..." The brown eyed boy seemed genuinely apologetic... A little TOO genuine...

Kazahaya glared.

"Did... you save me any breakfast..."

"I made rice, tuna steak and miso soup..." Rikuou muttered, returning to his newspaper.

The lighter haired boy scowled irritably, turning to observe Miso who was surrounded by about 4 empty bowls, shortly joined by a 5th which he'd just finished. He sweatdropped"As in..."

"Ahhh, it was good..." Miso beamed, wiping his mouth.

"O...oi..." Kazahaya's eyes were becoming slitted in feline rage"My... breakfast..."

"Hm..."

"Ohh, I ate it all..." The brown eyed boy looked submissively guilt ridden"I'm so sorry Kudou...! Its just... I start eating and eating... and I forget how much I'm getting through... Sorry..."

"What... am _I _going to do about breakfast..."

"Make yourself some toast or something..." Rikuou sighed, turning a page.

"...Grr..." The lighter haired boy pulled away his bed covers angrily, jumping out of bed. What was with the atmosphere around here...? Like... he was just part of the scenery... Whilst those two sat and had breakfast, leaving him to sleep on! And he liked miso soup as well...! He huffed, pulling on a t-shirt before going to the kitchen.

"...And you'd better hurry up because Kakei expects us down there in 3 minutes time..."

"AH" Kazahaya almost dropped the bread in panic.

Miso just smiled, taking a sip from his orange squash... This seemed like it was going to be easier than he had thought...

-

"Dammit dammit dammit"

The stairs clanged loudly as Kazahaya ran down, nearly tripping several times as he struggled to not only do up his apron, but to finish off the piece of toast hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Just managing to avoid running into a couple of customers, he charged up to Kakei, gasping for breath. "G-good Mor...morning..."

"Kudou-kun, its not like you to be late..." the shop's owner tilted his head a little in concern"Do you not feel well today..."

"Ah, no... its just..." the lighter haired boy wiped his mouth, breaths slowing before spotting Miso standing nearby, beaming. He glared. "...He's..."

"Hmm? Oh, Miso-kun..." Kakei gave a bright smile"He certainly seems a lot better today, don't you think? Very cheerful young man... He'll be staying with you for a few days of course... Whilst he recovers..."

"WHAT"

"I hope, even if I can't remember much about myself... that we can be good friends Kudou..." Miso held out his hand sweetly.

Kazahaya didn't look convinced.

"...And you always go on about me not having any manners..." Rikuou smirked over one of the shelves.

"HUH..." the lighter haired boy (grudgingly) shook the other boy's hand, forcing a smile"Yes... lets be friends... me, you and Rikuou... all living together... waiii..."

"Be a little more enthusiastic BOY" came Saiga's booming voice from somewhere behind him.

He twitched, one eye flickering and smile looking more and more uncomfortable.

"Yay..."

"Thankyou Kudou...! I think I'm going to like living with Rikuou... oh, and you..."

"..." Kazahaya raised an eyebrow.

He suddenly had an urge... To break this guy's hand. But resisted it in favour of an uneasy laugh, sweat starting to wet his skin"Yeah, well... you just watch out for that jerk... He'll tease you... Make your life hell..."

Miso seemed somewhat hopeful (making Kazahaya sweatdrop more) "Sounds like fun..."

"Uhh..." the lighter haired boy smiled again, forcing it with all his strength"...Of course, if you like people like that..." (he hit himself mentally for saying stuff like this... stupid all boys school...)

"Oh, I like Rikuou..."

"UHH..." Kazahaya's eyes widened.

"I like him... very much..."

The lighter haired boy sweat dropped... This guy... seemed... fond of that jerk... A little TOO fond... He laughed nervously, edging away slowly...

-

That afternoon...

Miso was still talking cheerfully to Rikuou, holding the box of shampoo bottles whilst the taller boy filled up the shelves. Kazahaya was glaring from across the shop, annoyed.

"What's up BOY"

"Ah! um... Saiga-san..." he blinked as the man in shades wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Hoping to learn something, hmm"

"Uhhh... what..."

"That new kid... flirting away with Rikuou..." Saiga's smirk widened"you've been watching him since this morning..."

Kazahaya went beet red. "I-I HAVEN'T"

"Ahahaha! Of course not..."

"I-HAVE-NOT! SAIGA-SAN"

Saiga walked off, laughing, leaving the smaller boy to blush harder.

Watching him...? well... If he had then it was only because... he didn't trust him...! And he was going to be living with him, so... why wasn't he allowed to watch them? and as for the flirting bit, well... He hadn't noticed any such thing. Even if that Miso guy kept touching Rikuou... being 'cute'... giggling like a girl... AND EVEN IF RIKUOU WAS SMILING BACK... THAT BASTARD...

He clenched his teeth, twitching angrily (not only from what he was seeing but the fact the box he was carrying was a little heavier than he had anticipated), when the brown eyed boy turned to smile sweetly, walking over.

"Can I help you Kudou..."

"Oh..." the lighter haired boy smiled weakly, shaking his head"I'm fine... So...um... how're you finding it"

"I really like it here..."

"Ah..." a somewhat bemused smile graced Kazahaya's lips"Not regretting having to live with that guy then..."

"I'd be quite happy to live with someone like him..." The brown eyed boy suddenly looked creepy with the way in which he was smiling... "Very good looking... likes to 'tease'..."

"Wh...what the hell are you saying..." The lighter haired boy sweat dropped.

"Just seems like a nice guy is all..." Miso's eyes suddenly looked remarkably like Kakei's... the feeling that he wasn't being told everything struck Kazahaya... "He can cook too... Must have a nice body... don't you think? Kudou"

"WH-WHAT" Kazahaya went red. What the hell was with this guy? He had seemed so sweet and innocent yesterday... Now saying all this stuff... as true as it may have been... Ah... "He...He looks EVIL! His eyes are like a demon's! And... And..." the smaller boy yelled desperately, trying to convince himself otherwise.

"Oi, idiot... Stop bad mouthing me..." came Rikuou's unamused voice.

"BUT HE JUST" Kazahaya was finding it hard to stay calm. What was worse was the fact that Miso, now observing Rikuou with a day dream expression, also had a hint of the devil in his eyes no doubt suggesting he was mentally undressing the taller boy. "HE! AGH" He shook his head quickly before running over to Kakei who was busily marking off stock whilst Saiga hung on to him"K-Kakei-san! Miso has memory loss, right? Isn't there anything we can do to get his memory back and get rid of him? I mean... So he doesn't have to stay with us? Or wear MY clothes"

"Hm..." the shop's owner turned to smile sweetly at the smaller boy"Well... what do you suggest..."

"Uh..."

"The only thing I can think of would be to let you look through his mind using your gift... But I don't think that would be fair on either of you, Kudou-kun..." Kakei closed his eyes, easing himself out of Saiga's embrace"So... don't worry. Its only for a few days... And you and Rikuou have been together much longer... I don't think he can replace you that quickly..."

"...Heh...? Ka...Kakei-san... WHAT"

"Isn't that what this is all about"

"BOY seems to be the jealous type..." Saiga laughed, letting Kakei go.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT"

"Listen Kudou-kun..." the shop's owner put a hand comfortingly on the smaller boy's shoulder"Its only natural that you should feel this way when you're so used to it just being you and Rikuou..."

"BUT"

"-And now, all of a sudden, with the arrival of this young man... all that has been thrown out of balance... You must be feeling down about having your partner spending so much time with Miso..."

"You make it sound like I'm going out with him..." Kazahaya sweat dropped.

"Well..." Kakei and Saiga both gave each other a glance which said something like 'poor boy's in denial' when Kazahaya choked.

"N-NO! I WOULDN'T EVEN THINK OF GOING OUT WITH A GUY LIKE THAT! AH! I-I MEAN! I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH ANY GUY! BUT ESPECIALLY SOMEONE LIKE HIM"

"Oi..."

"" The smaller boy turned quickly to find Rikuou glaring at him with his arms crossed"Gak..."

"If you're quite finished ranting about whatever..." the darker haired boy closed his eyes warily"I need a hand over there..."

"O-okay..." Kazahaya quickly walked away, hoping that what he was yelling wasn't entirely audible.

Rikuou turned to glare at Kakei, then Saiga, before sighing irritably"sadist..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." the shop's owner beamed innocently, Saiga laughing.

"Huh..."

-

"Waa, these sandwiches are delicious, Saiga-san..."

"Thankyou..."

Kazahaya glowered from across the table as Miso continued to work his way into the social circle of the Green Drugstore... well, some kind of circle... Whether it was a social one or not was a completely different question, but the point was... He was a suck up... Earlier he'd been buzzing around Kakei, asking if there were any jobs that needed doing, and that he didn't care if he didn't get paid, he just wanted TO HELP...

"What's wrong with you" Came Rikuou's wary voice.

"NOTHING."

"Huh... don't tell me then..."

"Ne, Rikuou" Miso sang cheerfully as Saiga exited"How about we go out tonight...? I was talking to Kakei-san, and he was saying that you were allowed off early..."

The lighter haired boy's eyes lit up"Ha? Really"

"Oh..." Miso blinked"Um... I meant just Rikuou... You'll need to stay and help out..."

"..." Kazahaya's hair stood on end, eyes slitting"I...STAY..."

"Well you can't blame him... you haven't exactly been the hardest of workers as of late..." The taller boy sighed.

"I'M JUST A LITTLE WORN OUT"

"Then maybe you need replacing..."

"WHA..." Kazahaya went white. "Wh...wh, what..."

Miso just sat smiling sweetly.

"... Did... you just say..."

"Sorry..." The brown eyed boy blinked innocently.

"You... just said..."

"Anyway, Rikuou... how about going to see a movie or something"

"Yeah, sure..."

"Ri...Ri...Rikuou..." The smaller boy looked incoherent in shock.

This was all really starting to worry him... This guy... 'MISO'... Was he... trying to get rid of him...? Trying to get in Kakei-san's good books... Throwing flattery at Saiga-san... And... And...Trying to steal Rikuou... N-not that he was his to steal... well... in a way... But not THAT way... Really... WHAT WAS WITH HIM FLIRTING LIKE THAT? AND THAT JERK FLIRTING BACK?

"Great" Miso clapped his hands together happily, jumping to his feet "This'll be fun..."

"Whatever..."

The brown eyed boy giggled brightly before waving"Well, I'm gonna get back to assisting Kakei-san...! See you in a minute..."

Kazahaya was shivering, sweat wetting his skin and his eyes unnaturally wide and intense... Was this the beginning of the end for him...? ... this Miso guy was gonna be so much better than him at everything, everyone liking him so much more that he was gonna end up back on the streets! Homeless and jobless whilst that guy and that jerk lived in total harmony, and he was gonna get his bed... And all his clothes... Kakei would probably give him a raise too or something ridiculously unlikely... Then one day, Miso, Rikuou, Kakei-san and Saiga-san would all go out for a stroll and find him cold and hungry by the side of the road and say"oh, don't we know him""nah"... Ahhh, no way, no way...!

"Huh..." The darker haired boy blinked"Seriously... are you sick or something..."

"N-NO..."

Rikuou sighed, closing his eyes"...Fine...I'll bring you back some popcorn..."

"Eh..." The smaller boy looked somewhat taken aback. "You..."

"It'll probably be a dull film anyway..." Rikuou got to his feet, walking to the door"... Toffee covered, right..."

"U-un..."

"Come on. Break's over..."

Kazahaya sat, bewildered. Was he... being nice to him...? He'd never been this pleasant... ever since Miso had arrived, he'd avoided saying anything really nasty... This wasn't the usual jerk-ish Rikuou... Infact... he hadn't said anything insulting in almost 24 hours now...

... ah...

...Oh no...

...This... was more serious than he had thought...!

-

That night...

EMPTY ROOM...

VERY, VERY EMPTY...

"haaa..." Kazahaya sighed, collapsing on to his bed. Ugh, this was boring... Maybe living alone wasn't all that great after all...

Then again...

It was kinda nice to have some peace and quiet...

He yawned, getting into bed. What film lasted this long anyway? Unless... they had decided to do something else afterwards... like go out for a nice meal... no, Miso was far too content with having that jerk cook for him... what did he care, anyway? Rikuou hadn't seemed entirely enthusiastic about the whole idea, so maybe they were having a very dull (and uneventful) time...

And maybe Miso flirting with that jerk was all in his head... yeah, he was probably just really friendly... and clingy... and what was with the way he kept looking at him...? No... it was his duty as the better man (or boy) to give him the benefit of the doubt...

Ah, forget it! This meant war!

-

Late that night...

Kazahaya slept peacefully, turning over with a small sigh before quietening down...

But across the room...

Miso smiled, knelt beside Rikuou's sleeping form as he watched him dreamily. "You're so handsome when asleep, Rikuou..." he beamed, brushing his fingers gently over the other boy's dark hair"...and such a deep sleeper..."

The taller boy moaned quietly.

"eheh... and soon you'll be all mine..." the brown eyed boy leant down carefully, about to initiate a kiss when...

"...Kaza...haya..."

Miso froze, eyes widening, "WHAT"

Rikuou slept on, silent save for the gentle drawing of breath...

The brown eyed boy scowled hard, standing up and turning his gaze to the curtain diving the room...

"Kazahaya..." he growled, eyes quivering with rage.

He was on Rikuou's mind? Even after he'd spent the whole night with HIM? That did it...

This was no longer a time for more subtle tactics (if you could call out right flirting and sucking up subtle)...

He was going to have to be...

Eliminated...

-

Morning...

Sunlight filtered softly through the window onto the still peacefully sleeping Kazahaya, the sound of birdsong tweeting quietly from the street outside...

"mmn..." He moaned gently before turning onto his back, sheets in disarray...

When a pillow came down heavily over his face.

"MMNF"

Wh...Wha? WHA? WHY COULDN'T HE BREATH? WHAT THE HELL? WHAT? WHAT?

The lighter haired boy struggled hard, kicking his legs wildly as he felt the panic set in. Straining to breathe... his heart pounding with fear... What the hell was going on? His face... Who was covering his face? His hands quickly reached for the pillow, finding, to his surprise, a second pair clutching it just as tightly.

"MMF! MMMF"

Dammit! He was starting to feel faint!

It wasn't going to be long now before...

"mmf...! mm...f..."

"Oi, what's going on"

"Ah, Rikuou" Miso quickly pulled the pillow away, Kazahaya immediately gasping for breath.

"Haaa...! Haaaa..." The lighter haired boy pushed himself up, getting his bearings"haa...haa..."

Rikuou glared from the curtain divide.

"I heard some kind of struggle..."

"Oh" The brown eyed boy gave a bright, far too innocent smile"I heard it too...! It came from over here, and when I came to check it out, I found Kudou clutching a pillow to his face, struggling wildly...! I figured he must've been having a nightmare or something, so I tried to pull it away before he suffocated himself..."

"haaa...wha...whaaat" Kazahaya blinked faintly.

The darker haired boy glared from nearby, arms crossed. "..."

"I... whaa..."

He sighed, turning away. "Oi, its your turn to make breakfast today..."

"Heeeeh..."

"Ah" Miso clapped his hands together cheerfully"How about I make breakfast today? Kudou must be feeling a little disoriented from just now... Who knows what might have happened if I hadn't got to him in time..."

Kazahaya (now a little calmer and awake), glowered. Why did he have the vague feeling that this guy wasn't being entirely honest...?

"Okay, if you want to..." Rikuou walked away, with a 'surrounded by incompetence' air about him.

"Well..." Miso turned to beam at Kazahaya"You'd better hurry and get up...! Kudou..."

"Uh... Yeah..."

-

"...Pepper... just a little more salt..." Miso smiled evilly from the kitchen as he poured the soup into three separate bowls, before discreetly pulling out a small bottle of something which must have been deadly since it seemed to be lacking in any label at all.

"And just for Kudou..."

His smile widened.

"Here."

"Huh" Kazahaya blinked naively as Rikuou handed him a bag"what...? what's this..."

"I said I was going to bring you back some popcorn, didn't I..."

"HA? Really? You remembered? WAAIII" The lighter haired boy cheered loudly before pulling the bag open to find a large box of toffee covered popcorn, his eyes lighting up. "Eheh..."

Rikuou smiled slightly, before opening his newspaper"You really are a kid..."

Miso meanwhile, after stirring the contents of the bottle into Kazahaya's soup, was cheerfully adding a piece of parsley for a nice finish... "Okay! Breakfast's done..." He called happily before carrying each bowl over to where the other two were sitting. "Its only soup I'm afraid, but it should taste nice enough"

"Ahhh... I can't eat anymore..."

"What..." The brown eyed boy blinked before choking at the sight of Kazahaya holding an empty box of extra large, toffee covered popcorn, some pieces stuck to the side of his mouth. He glared in disbelief"you...you ate an entire box of toffee covered popcorn... in one go..."

"Sorryyy..." The lighter haired boy let out a long sigh, rubbing his stomach"But it tasted so nice, and when I started eating it I just couldn't stop..."

"HA"

"You're gonna get stomach-ache now..." Rikuou smirked from behind his newspaper.

"I'm really sorry, Miso... You went to all that trouble to cook us breakfast, and..."

"Ah..." Miso blinked once before forcing a smile"Oh, no...! don't worry about it...! You can have it for dinner if you want"

"But... I was going to make ramen for dinner..." Kazahaya looked somewhat upset.

"Oh... then I'll just pour this down the sink..."

Kazahaya wiped his mouth, grinning"But the popcorn was nice..."

"Its not healthy to have something like that for breakfast..." Rikuou sighed, turning a page"And with such a high sugar content... no doubt you're gonna be hyperactive for the rest of the day..."

"NO I WONT"

Miso growled as he tipped the contents from Kazahaya's bowl down the sink. This was more difficult than he'd expected...

-

"Hurry up you idiot or you'll be late..."

"AH" Kazahaya turned to find Rikuou already closing the door behind him"OI! WAIT"

No way, he couldn't be late again today..! Kakei-san would kill him..! or... lower his wages! (which, in Kazahaya's eyes, was just as bad)...

"Are you okay, Kudou" Miso walked over from where he was doing the washing up (so that the still poison stained bowl was REALLY clean and wouldn't contaminate the rest of the stuff), towel in his hands.

"Huh? What do you mean..."

"You seem edgy..."

Kazahaya blinked before beaming, opening the door and walking to the stairs"I-I'm fine...! I'm just worried that Kakei will think I'm not working as hard as usual..."

Miso silently walked up behind him"Well... You just have to try your best..."

"Yeah..."

"DO YOUR BEST KUDOU"

-thwap-

"UWAAAA" the lighter haired boy cried out in shock as Miso's 'pat on the back' sent him tumbling down the stairs.

"Kudou, you're so clumsy... eheh..."

"WAAA! WAAAAAAA"

Miso beamed as the loud clanging continued, Kazahaya's frantic cries piercing the air before there was one last thud...

And everything went silent...

"See you Kudou..." He smirked evilly, about to 'rush with great concern' down the stairs when...

"...owwww...uggghhhh..."

"...WHAT" His eyes widened, sweat starting to stain his skin.

"Idiot, what've you done now..." came Rikuou's voice.

"...Ouch..."

"You miss a step or something" a sigh"Come on, Kakei's waiting..."

"My head huuurts..."

"Don't be such a baby..."

"WH-WHAT DID YOU SAY"

Miso twitched nervously at the faint conversation, sweating more and more. Just... how the hell... DID HE MANAGE TO SURVIVE THAT?

-

"...I'm just going to the back to get another box load of this new health drink..."

"Ye...ow..." Kazahaya flinched, rubbing his head before sighing warily. Today hadn't started so good, but at least he'd got there on time... Somewhat bruised... but not late.

"AH! KUDOU" Came Miso's desperate voice from the front of the store"COME QUICKLY"

"Huh" the lighter haired boy rushed over"What? What's all the fuss"

"Look" The brown eyed boy pointed desperately to the road, a kitten sat meowing. "It'll get run over if it stays there"

"Ah! No way" Kazahaya gasped, rushing out desperately.

"...eheh..."

The smaller boy ran over to the meowing kitten quickly, kneeling down"okay, okay...! You can't stay here...! You could- ha..."

The kitten fell onto its side... somewhat stiff and still... still meowing... but revealing a label reading 'ages 2+'...

Kazahaya looked bemused. "What the hell is this supposed to be...? Huh? AH" He turned, gasping as a car sped straight towards him, horn blaring loudly "..."

"Bye bye Kudou..." Miso beamed, waving sweetly as the collision was imminent.

"ah..." Kazahaya, eyes suddenly aflame, leapt up into the air, clear over the still speeding car which ran over the toy kitten with a -crunch, wires and electronics scattered onto the road... before landing gracefully onto the concrete with a sigh, collapsing back. "Wa...that was close..."

He wiped the sweat from his forehead before getting to his feet, glancing down at the broken toy angrily before over at Miso who was staring at him in disbelief "...Kch... OI! IT WAS JUST A TOY YOU IDIOT"

"Ah..." the brown eyed boy quickly beamed, rubbing the back of his neck"O-OH? SORRY ABOUT THAT! IT SEEMED SO REAL, I JUST-HAHAHAHA..."

Kazahaya shot a suspicious glare at the other boy...

Why did he get the feeling... that was no accident?

"OI" Rikuou appeared behind the brown eyed boy, box under one arm. "What the hell are you doing out there"

"Ah..." The smaller boy rushed back over, pouting"This guy said a cat was going to get run over, but it was just a toy..."

"... Your arm's bleeding..."

"Huh? Wa" He gasped as Rikuou gently held up his elbow, inspecting the injury "I-ITS JUST A GRAZE YOU JERK! GET OFF"

"What's this" Kakei beamed, emerging from his office.

"This idiot's hurt himself..."

"AH, ITS NOTHING"

"Oh, I'll go get a plaster..."

"R-really! I'm"

"Come on..." Rikuou sighed, pulling Kazahaya away.

Miso looked like he could explode at any second, a vein throbbing on his forehead. "KU-KU-KUDOUUU..."

-

That evening...

"Ramen, ramen... Hmmm..." Kazahaya blinked as he observed the instructions thoughtfully. Why did this look harder that he'd thought it would be...?

"Ne, Kudou...! Can I help" came Miso's ever cheerful voice.

"Huh? uh..." The lighter haired boy looked a little scared, edging away"Wh-what do you mean"

"Eheh..." Miso brightly held up a knife.

"WA"

"I could chop some vegetables or something whilst you make the noodles..."

"O-O-Okay..." Kazahaya was sweating like crazy"here, you can do the onions and- AH"

In a flash, the blade was plunged in his direction, the lighter haired boy just managing to dodge resulting in a slight cut on his lower arm. "Ah...OW! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kudou! My hand slipped" The brown eyes stared tearfully, quivering.

"You... JUST TRIED TO STAB ME"

"Could you keep it down..." Rikuou sighed from the curtain divide, observing the scene briefly (i.e: Kazahaya clutching his bleeding arm whilst Miso held up a sharp looking knife) before blinking. "Uh... what the hell happened..."

"Kudou got cut..." Miso sobbed"Its all my fault, my hand slipped"

"Slipped? SLIPPED? Ah..." Kazahaya blinked as the taller boy inspected his arm"Uh..."

"..." Rikuou sighed, shaking his head"Wait here..."

Kazahaya turned to the still tearful Miso, glowering. THAT was definitely NOT an accident...

Miso rubbed his eyes"I-I'll just go wash the knife..."

"YEAH..."

The darker haired boy remerged from the curtain divide"Okay, give me your arm..."

"Un..."

The brown eyed boy turned to glare in envy as Rikuou carefully, tenderly stuck a plaster on the smaller boy's wound, patting his head with a sigh after he'd finished.

"Be more careful in the future you idiot..."

"Un...ah...? WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT"

Miso twitched angrily again, shivering with rage. This was going to need a little more consideration, clearly... Maybe days of planning just to get rid of him... No hitches...

But really...

In all seriousness...

WAS THIS GUY INVINCIBLE OR SOMETHING?

-

Night... The calm, moonlit sky hanging over the Green drugstore as everyone lay fast asleep...

Well... _almost_ everyone...

"Rikuou..." Miso whispered, leaning over the taller boy as he lay fast asleep"I _will_ stay with you... no matter what it takes... Just as soon as I get rid of that 'Kudou'..." He smiled as the other boy moaned quietly in his sleep, giving a quiet laugh"Oh, you're deep asleep as usual..." (well, that and he drugged his food...)

Rikuou flinched a little.

"... I just have to get rid of him then everything will be okay... and I can have you all to myself..." the brown eyed boy leaned closer, brushing his lips gently over the other boy's... moving his hand to tilt his head back when-

"A-HA"

"Huh" His eyes flicked open, turning his head swiftly to find Kazahaya stood triumphantly by the curtain divide.

"I KNEW IT" the lighter haired boy pointed accusingly"YOU BASTARD! I _KNEW_ THERE WAS SOMETHING SUSPICIOUS ABOUT YOU"

"K-Kudou" Miso quickly got to his feet, shocked"but...but how? You should be fast asleep this time of night"

"Would you be able to sleep after everything that's happened to me today" Kazahaya clenched his fists"I can't possibly even IMAGINE closing my eyes for a second around you! Oh, sure, I considered that it might've been all in my head...but... After hearing everything you've just said... I KNOW THAT YOU REALLY _ARE_ OUT TO GET ME"

"Dammit..." the brown eyed boy growled, scowling hard.

"...And worse still! You were going to perverted things to that jerk in his sleep"

"Uh...(now that _is_ over exaggerating...)"

"I can't believe you'd try to kill me! After I let you wear my favourite t-shirt and jeans! Do you know how expensive they were"

"Kudou..."

"WHAT"

"You really are an idiot."

"...KCH! YOU BASTARD" Kazahaya lunged at the other boy in a rage, both collapsing to the ground with a thud before proceeding to tear into each other.

"UGH! GET OFF ME YOU BRAT" Miso shouted.

"NO WAY! THIS IS REVENGE FOR EVERYTHING YOU PUT ME THROUGH"

"OW! THAT'S IT! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE"

"JUST TRY IT"

The two rolled across the floor in a violent struggle, yelling and shouting (hissing and meowing?), limbs flying wildly whilst Rikuou continued to sleep on peacefully through it all.

"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP RIKUOU! HE'S MINE! MINE" Miso yelled.

"FINE, HAVE HIM! JUST GIVE ME BACK MY T-SHIRT AND JEANS"

"AH! STOP THAT! WAA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME"

"I'M TAKING BACK WHAT'S MINE" Kazahaya roared, successfully managing to pull his t-shirt off the other boy"...AND RIKUOU'S NEVER BEEN 'YOURS'! GET OVER IT"

"NO! _YOU_ GET OVER IT" Miso struggled (desperately) to keep the other boy from reclaiming his jeans"YOU'RE ALWAYS ACTING LIKE YOU HATE HIM, BUT HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HIM"

"YEAH! ITS THE SAME WAY I'M LOOKING AT YOU RIGHT NOW, BASTARD"

"IDIOT! YOU SO OBVIOUSLY WANT HIM"

"SH-SHUT UP! I DON'T"

"THEN WHY HAVE YOU GONE SO RED"

"RAGE"

"UGH, YOUR IN DENIAL SO MUCH ITS MADE YOU EVEN MORE STUPID THAN USUAL"

"I'M-NOT-IN-DENIAL"

"YOU ARE! DAMMIT! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE"

"WHERE DOES COFFEE EVEN COME INTO THIS"

"OHHH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! DIE ALREADY"

"NO"

"UGH! STOP"

"NO WA-heh" Kazahaya blinked, observing the tattoo on the other boy's shoulder"that... that symbol..."

Where'd he seen that before...?

"OWWW! GET OFF"

It looked... so familiar... like...

"...AH! THAT'S THE SYMBOL ME AND RIKUOU WERE SENT TO FIND" He yelled eventually.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT"

"WE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BRING YOU BACK- ah..." he blinked, calming. "Rikuou... knew about this..."

"... Ahhh, I get it..." Then...maybe attacking him like that really wasn't a good idea... After all, Kakei-san seemed to be quite strict concerning the quality of the items they had to get on those extra jobs... like that time with the book... damn, he could loose wages for this...

Miso clenched his teeth, seeing an opportunity to get the other boy whilst his guard was down"...RAAAGH"

"GIYAAA"

"I'M GOING TO GET RID OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL"

"N-NO! Uh...! I..." Kazahaya tried to scramble to his feet without much success as Miso tackled him with a thud"UGH! THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH WAGE I LOOSE FOR THIS! YOU'RE GOING DOWN"

"I'LL KILL YOU"

"ARGH"

"AHHH"

The lights were suddenly switched on, both boys freezing.

"huh"

"eh"

"Oh my..." Kakei stood by the door, hands in his pockets"What on earth is going on here"

Saiga's laughing came from somewhere outside.

"K-KAKEI-SAN" A very battered and scratched Kazahaya pushed himself up, running over to the shop's owner "This guy! He's been trying to kill me and he was going to do sick things to Rikuou in his sleep"

"LIAR" the equally battered Miso roared.

Kakei sighed, shaking his head with a small smile"Okay, okay, calm down both of you..."

"But Kakei-san"

"I'm the victim here"

"OI"

"Its true" the brown eyed boy sobbed, burying his face in his hands"Kudou's bullied me since the day I got here"

"What the hell are you saying you little"

"ENOUGH." Kakei's voice was sharp and unamused.

Both boys immediately bit their tongues.

"NOW... Why don't we get you both bandaged up and let poor Rikuou get some sleep..."

"Oh" Miso beamed, rubbing the back of his neck"He'll be fine. I drugged him."

"SEE? SEE"

"Okay, come along you two..."

-

The next day...

Kazahaya (with several plasters and bruises) sweat dropped as a gang of about 8 intimidating men dressed in black entered the shop. "uhh..."

"Can we help you" Rikuou asked calmly from where he was stacking cans of baby food.

"We're here for Osamu." the tallest asked in a low, quiet voice.

"Osamu"

"Ah, Io-san" Kakei beamed, walking over"Osamu-kun's in my office. He got into a bit of a scrap last night and we had to separate him..."

The man who'd spoken glared at Kazahaya who quickly looked away in a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact"... I see..."

"He's fine though... just a little bruised... and scratched... gave as good as he got really... Rikuou, could you show them through"

"Yeah..." The darker haired boy left the task at hand, gesturing calmly for the gang to follow him"...its at the back..."

"O...Osamu..." Kazahaya blinked naively.

"Ah, Kudou-kun, I suppose it'd be okay to tell you now..." the shop's owner smiled brightly"Miso's real name is apparently 'Osamu'... He's a member of the Raven clan... those men who'd just got here... But he wondered off and so they asked us to find him..."

"Uhh..." The lighter haired boy looked confused, sweat dropping "why... couldn't you have told me that in the first place..."

"You see... The Raven clan are... shall we say... assassins..."

"WH-WHAT"

"We just didn't want you to worry is all...! He had to stay here until the clan could get to Tokyo, and we just didn't think that you would... _agree_ to having an assassin living with you..." Kakei patted the boy's shoulder"And he _does _have amnesia... we didn't think there would be any danger..."

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME"

"Oh, he was just following the courtship ritual of his clan..."

"WHAT"

"Hm" Kakei looked sly"Kudou, the Raven clan have...an instinct... when someone else is after the same mate, they can naturally sense it, and then they will go all out to get rid of the rival..."

Kazahaya blinked"Oh..? uh... W-WAIT A MINUTE? WHAT"

"Ahahahaha...! I guess Rikuou's a bad influence on both of you..."

"I-I DON'T! WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT" The smaller boy was getting flustered.

"Calm down Kudou...! You've coped very well with all this... um... well, with the exception of last night's events..."

"I'M NOT AFTER THE SAME 'MATE'"

"HAHAHAHA! BOY still refuses to believe the truth when its laid out so obviously" Saiga laughed from nearby.

Kazahaya went redder and redder. "B-but...BUT..."

"Kudou..."

"Huh" He blinked, turning to find Miso (or Osamu), now dressed in the same black clothes as the rest of his clan who were surrounding him as an escort.

"I'm... sorry for any trouble..."

"Huh"

"And here are your jeans..."

"AH? Yes! thankyou! I-I mean... thanks..."

"..." The brown eyed boy looked away"And..."

"Heh"

"... You win..."

"What"

"I said you win. Rikuou's yours."

"..." Kazahaya froze, smiling nervously with a twitch"... WHAT"

Saiga laughed again, the smaller boy looking like he could die at any moment.

Io turned to Kakei, nodding"Thankyou."

"Oh, you're quite welcome. I just hope it won't be too much trouble getting his memory back..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'MINE'"

"_Kazahaya_..." came Rikuou's amused voice as he leant to whisper in the smaller boy's ear.

"Ah..."

"Now that I'm 'yours'... what do you intend to do with me..."

"SH-SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP"

Kazahaya ran off to the back off the shop in embarrassment, the taller boy smirking after him.

"Idiot..."

-

"Oi..."

"OI."

"Wh...what"

Rikuou smiled from the curtain divide, tilting his head"Are you ignoring _me_ now"

"N-no..." Kazahaya turned his head in embarrassment, trying to hide his red face"... Did you know that guy kissed you last night"

"Uh, no..." the darker haired boy looked a little disturbed before recovering, crossing his arms"Is that what this is about"

"What"

"Do you just want a kiss"

"SH-SHUT UP! DAMMIT, NO! LEAVE ME ALONE"

"... wh...AH" Kazahaya gasped, pupils shrinking as the taller boy firmly grasped his shoulders, leaning down to gently press a kiss upon his lips""

Seconds later Rikuou pulled away with a smirk, the lighter haired boy still sat frozen in shock.

"...wha...WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" Kazahaya cried out in shock, quickly clutching his hands over his mouth as he went beet red.

Rikuou closed his eyes, walking back over to the curtain divide"I guess I'll make miso soup for dinner tonight..."

"WHAT THE HELL? N-NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT"

"Then..."

"Huh"

"... Why don't we go to see a movie or something..."

"... FINE! But only if you buy me popcorn"

"Okay, okay..."

Of course... it wasn't a date. Right?

* * *

**Owari .**


End file.
